


however far away

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Nines connects with Connor in a way he didn't think possible for someone like him.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Kudos: 28
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	however far away

**Author's Note:**

> (day seventeen, prompt: connection)

Nines was aware of what he was made for, what he lacked. He never expected to form any bond with anyone, given that he was… socially challenged at best.

And for a long time, he didn’t. He understood he was difficult to socialize with when he didn’t get jokes or idioms often, programmed unable to read social cues, but it still didn’t feel fair. He didn’t want to be like this and he had no control over it. He just wished he could talk to people- people  _ and _ Androids, but he never seemed to make the cut when it came to having friends. He felt lonely.

And yes, people would try and befriend him sometimes if they weren’t intimidated by his default expression and general body language, but it never quite led anywhere. No one wanted to spend that much time dealing with him and no one seemed to understand that he didn’t like the way he was either and that if he could change it, he would.

Except with Connor.

Connor was patient with him, more than anyone else had ever bothered to be. He would listen to what Nines had to say even when Nines found it hard to form words. Nines never thought he would be able to form a bond with anyone, but Connor was willing to put out. If anything, Connor seemed anything but annoyed with Nines’ shortcomings, and Nines would normally find that strange if the feeling wasn’t mutual.

Nines would be lying if he said he didn’t find it endearing when Connor would fidget and flip his coin around. Therefore he understood Connor’s similar feeling about when he would have to ask for clarification. But Nines was getting better about it, and Connor noticed that, too. Connor noticed a lot of things, whereas Nines was always far too overstimulated to take in excess information, given that he wasn’t programmed to take on any sort of emotions. He wasn’t even intended to emulate them as some Androids, including his predecessor, were. Another reason he personally found himself to be unbearable at times, but Connor never seemed to mind, helping him get through it and also interfacing to help identify what he was feeling and how it could be helped.

It’d only really developed a couple of months after their first time meeting, though. For the first two months, Nines couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone and he suffered in silence, but when he ended up breaking down at his desk, courtesy of the charming Detective Gavin Reed, Connor had taken notice and they had a long talk.

“I’m here now,” Connor had repeated, having said it a few times as Nines calmed down in the restroom that Connor followed him into. His hand, surprisingly warm but not to an uncomfortable extent, rubbed up and down his back, another finger stroking the bridge of his nose. Connor had gone on for a minute or two about how it was a genuine scientific thing, that the face of Androids and humans alike had lots of sensors and Nines listened with a small smile on his face, calmed down from the sound of Connor’s voice and the soothing motions of his hands. It was all very comforting then, and now that he had been with Connor for months and known him even longer, he realized Connor had really meant that he was there to stay.

Nines didn’t know how he got as lucky as he did to have Connor, but he was very, very glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (:


End file.
